Picked These Just For You
by super duper yay
Summary: Then, he lays his head on my shoulder. For some reason, this one small movement changes everything.


I think I'm _too_ lucky sometimes.

As weird as this is going to sound…I almost wish I could share him. I think everyone deserves to know someone like him. Like, if he were a ton of money… I'd donate some.

Okay, yeah; that sounded weird.

Still, this boy is seriously too good to be true. That's what I've decided.

The cool thing, though, is that I know he is…true, I mean. At least, I hope. How horrible would it be if eventually I just woke up from all of this, two years younger and lying in my bed? Oh my gosh…I think I'd cry.

He's the one that keeps me on my feet. I've been known to have one of the bubbliest, happiest personalities you'd ever encounter. Duh, I kind of have to; smiling into a camera first thing every morning isn't quite as easy without one, you know. But it's easier all together, just knowing he's there. Of course it's not always like that…I can't _always_ smile.

Like, you know those days when you feel like such crap, you want to cry because your pillows aren't arranged exactly how you want them or something ridiculous like that? He's my lifesaver on those days. He'll come over when my mom is at the office, bringing me random chocolates or a handful of dandelions he picked on the way to my house, and just pull me into a hug as soon as I open the door.

"You smell good," he'll say to me.

"Shut up; I look terrible," I'll say back, fighting my smile. He'll just grin at me, stick a dandelion behind my ear, and challenge me, "Don't smile, Keely."

"Don't worry, I won't," I reply.

"I know your ticklish spots, remember?" he retorts.

Yeah, I remember.

I could say something, I could hug him, I could ruffle his dark brown, soft, kinda scruffy but tamed, absolutely adorable…okay, stopping now…_hair_, I could even acknowledge the fact that he walked over here to see me, but instead I just walk over and plop down on the couch, grabbing the remote, turning up the sound on one of those mindless reality shows that I'm very aware nobody can possibly find entertaining except us teenage girls. I think they're just geared to make you feel better about your love life (even though you're still kind of jealous of their beachside mansions). Even if you don't have one, it's gotta be better than the ones these girls have...back and forth, up and down all the time…

It's one of those days when you don't know why you're giving the silent treatment, but you are. Inside you're smiling, but you don't want it to show.

He sits down next to me anyway, despite the fact that he hasn't gotten one of my "thousand watt" smiles out of me yet. (My mom's expression, don't ask. She's…older and stuff.)

Then, he lays his head on my shoulder.

For some reason, this one small movement makes everything stop. It's like for a second, he's saying in his own little way, "I know you feel like the whole world's against you, but _I_ like you. And I just want to be with you. I'm here."

At least… that's how I interpret it.

I lay my head on top of his, smiling.

"You're so awesome," I say, putting an arm around him snugly. I forget that I was mad. It's so easy with him…

He wraps his around my waist. "You're my best, best, best friend," I tell him. He totally is.

"Always," he agrees. "Always, always, always."

I sigh.

And once more, he has put up with me at my worst. And he has smiled the entire time.

"Love you, Phil," I whisper. No, not even whisper, more like…breathe. I exhale, and the words I'm always thinking just come out.

A silent second passes. It's not an awkward one, though. I look down and see him smile softly. His arms still wrapped around me, one of his hands has wrapped far enough around my waist to be close to my left hand, and he lays his hand gently on top of it. Just lets it lie there.

Gosh.

It's not possible for someone to feel your goosebumps, is it?

He gives me a light squeeze, and we go on silently watching TV.

Are we a couple?

No.

I wish.

Just a couple of dorks is all.

But he's my best friend in the entire world. And I _do_ love him, chiefly because of that.

When it comes to anything more than friends… well yeah, since I know you're wondering (hey, I would too), I have a crush. Of course I have a crush. He's the best looking guy I've ever laid eyes on. Have you _seen _my best friend? Do you blame me? I didn't think so.

But do I know what's going to happen in the future?

Of course not. All I know is that I'll always_ love_ him, because if "friendship" was any other word, it would be that one.

Cool thing is, I know he loves me, and he doesn't have to say it. I mean, look at us. Look at me. I've got a dandelion tucked behind my ear, we're snuggled so close you'd think we were trying to retain body heat from each other, and I'm smiling. Ten minutes ago I was fuming over the decision I couldn't seem to make over which huge ice cream carton to dig into…chocolate or chocolate and vanilla swirl? It's tougher than it seems, thank you.

So anyway, about the future…none of us really know.

If I've learned it from anyone, I've learned it from Phil.

Yeah, uh… long story.

I breathe in the smell of his shirt, as discreetly as I can…

* * *

**_Just came up with this before I went on vacation, you know, one of those things you just write randomly. I decided to post it when I got back. So read it while you're waiting for the next chapter of my other story or something. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!_**


End file.
